


TeamWork

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the best the FBI has to offer, yet they cannot solve their own problems, their secret affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TeamWork

“Another one bites the dust.”  
After a month working on this long case, finally both have a break and a very well deserved vacation. It may seem something that it came so easy for them, the smartest the agency has ever had in the history of the FBI.  
They only have one thing they have failed to solve.  
Their secret relationship.  
“I know, a bubble bath is on my list tonight,” Alexa mentions as both her and Josh walk in the elevator, but her voice fails.  
Once the elevator doors close, he backs her up and blocks her with his two hands on the wall. They have kept their secret relationship for a long time but both cannot handle it and they are having lots of problems now that people started to notice.  
“I want to join you tonight you know? Maybe a nice dinner with our favorite music, a movie, and a romantic bath then both of us end up in bed while you scream my name,” he purred and ran his finger down her cleavage.  
Nothing more does she want than to pin him and fuck him right then and there but she doesn’t want to chance it.  
Either they are open about their relationship or not.  
“Look,Josh, I don’t know if I can keep this secret anymore. All the hanging out, making love on my desk is amazing but I just want to able to have a relationship without having to hide from anyone. I love you and you love me. We shouldn’t keep it a secret anymore.”  
She looks down for a moment, afraid what he is going to say next.  
He is the one insistent on keeping everything a secret, his family knows but she wants to walk around with him around the park, to a restaurant or the beach without being afraid what people will say.  
But he says nothing and backs away  
“Well then, I guess I got my answer. I would prefer to be alone tonight. My friend is coming over anyway.” She looks away from him and tears are collecting in her eyes.  
The elevator door dings, signaling them both that they are on the first floor. Alexa walks out first and fast.  
Josh regrets his reaction immediately, feeling a slight pain on his chest.  
“Alexa. Alexa wait!!!!”  
But its too late, she is out the building and probably she won’t speak to him again.

Alexa lays back on her couch, watching countless reruns of Fresh Prince of Bel Air to lift her mood tonight. Her friend apparently got sick so all she has is a case of Smirnoff malt coolers, chinese food and a bag of Doritos Ranch to keep her company.  
They would watch these together, either until the crack of dawn or when they decided to ignore it and have sex in the living room instead.  
All she asks for is a relationship. She is always the one that gives so much to it, only for guys to screw it over. She thought he was different.  
But not much difference.  
She is into her third bottle and starts to fall asleep on the couch when she hears a knock on the door.  
Lucky for her, she has her gun loaded and always next to her.  
“Alexa, its me open up.”  
It’s him.  
At first she doubts it at first, maybe if she doesn’t open the door, then he will leave and never bother her again. But then again, they have to see each other’s faces at work.  
Either way she doesn’t open the door.  
She keeps ignoring his knocks until they kept getting insistent and annoying as hell.  
“Fine, fine. Hold the fuck on!”  
Getting up from the couch, she turns on the lamp and walks to the front door, unlocking it and opening it to find him leaning against the rail of the stairs, wearing her favorite blue tank top.  
“What do you want Hutcherson?” she asks in a bitter tone.  
He sighs and then walks down the stairs, leaving her standing there in the hot, humid weather in Santa Monica.  
“So you make me get up and then you walk away from me. Who understands you?” She slams the door closed and walks away towards her couch when he knocks again.  
She groans and mutters words under her breath, walking towards the door.  
“Stop playing your games man, I had enough today and I don’t need anymore.” She opens the door again and when she is prepared to rant, her scowl immediately disappears.  
Tears start forming in her eyes.  
He carries her favorite roses in one hand, her favorite chocolates in another holding a gift bag. And on the floor is a big bear holding a heart that says I love you.  
Before she says anything, she grabs the teddy bear and lets him in the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
He has done some gestures to her before but this surprised her. He sets the chocolates and the flowers on the counter, taking out something from the gift bag.  
Then he starts walking towards her and looks at her straight in the eye.  
“Look, I am sorry baby. I am sorry that I didn’t say anything. I am sorry for keeping with this charade and not giving you your place. I love you okay and I really want to show the world that you are mine, only mine.”  
She shakes her head and looks down but he tilts her chin up.  
“But what if you regret it? What if you decide that you don’t want this?” She starts putting out these insecurities she has.  
He shakes her head and smiles at her.  
Moving his hand to his back pocket, he takes out a velvet box and opens it right in front of her. She has always known he belonged to a rich family but the necklace looked like it cost more than she makes in her salary.  
“No, no I cannot accept this is too much.” Taking the necklace out of the velvet box, he turns her around and she lifts her hair up, putting on the beautiful necklace on her.  
Once he is finished, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the nape of her neck.  
“Forever mine princess, forever mine,” he purred and turned her around.  
“I love you.”  
With that, he kisses her hard on the lips and lifts her up to his waist, carrying her to her room.  
She giggles and shuts the door with his foot.

“Oh god baby, I love you so much,” she panted.  
Josh has his feet planted on the mattress as he holds her hips while she rides him to oblivion. Everything about her body makes him go crazy, everything about her keeps him on his toes all the time.  
In the beginning, it was just sex for them. A friends with benefit type of thing to relax from those exhausting cases that would take day and night.  
But every night they finished, they would always talk about themselves, holding each other until the crack of dawn until they had to back to work again. More and more they learned about each other, the more it became the quality time than quantity time.  
Then it started to become something more than just attraction. Love came in later. Both admitted this during the heat of passion but both meant those words, every moment spent together became sacred to one another.  
He lays her down the bed and lifts one leg on his shoulder. Taking his cock in one hand, he gently teases her folds before thrusting inside her in one swift move. He starts pumping in hard and smirks when her tits start bouncing.  
One of her fingers travels down her stomach, down to her clit and starts rubbing herself, causing his cock to twitch inside her.  
“Yes baby, touch yourself. I am going to make you come so hard!!” He grunted and his movements became more erratic as both their orgasms were close.  
He pumps one, two, three more times as her body arches, screaming his name loud enough for her neighbors to hear.  
“Oh god,” he moans and stills right above her, spilling inside the condom. He falls on top of her, laying his head on her sweaty chest, listening to her heart going a mile a minute.  
She giggles and he lifts his head, smiling right at her.  
“I made reservations a week a go to go to Vegas tomorrow.I swear when we get there, I plan to keep you locked up in the room and fuck you all day,” she purred, causing his cock to twitch once more.  
“Hmmm, not after I show off my sexy ass girlfriend to the world.”  
She pulls him up for a kiss then lets him go.  
“How about we eat, make love and pack our stuff. Then we can make love again?” she suggested.  
Smirking, he starts lowering his head and winks at her.  
“How about I eat and you watch me?”  
She didn’t know what he was talking about until he had his mouth on her then minutes later, she was begging him to make her come for the second time tonight.  
“You sly fucker,” she moaned and tangled her hands in his hair. “You will be the death of me.”  
He takes his mouth off of her then gets up and goes to throw the used condom in the trash can.  
“Hey!” She complained. “You don’t leave a woman who is fucking horny out in the cold like that sweetheart to throw a condom away. You get back here this instant right….”  
With his lips, he stops her and kisses her hard, falling under his control again.  
“Shut up,” he breathes out and mumbles on her lips. “Shut up.”  
He climbs on top of her again and thrusts slowly inside her.  
Making love to her once more.

3:30 am  
“I want to quit,” he spoke up.  
She gently lifts her head up from his chest after a whole hour of having sex and looks at him in shock.  
He isn’t the type to quit, especially when he was forced to partner up with her.  
Or in anything for that matter.  
“That is the reason why I didn’t want our relationship to become a big thing in our line of work because can I admit, I am scared all the time. I am afraid that if something happens to you, I would never forgive myself for it. I am too attached to you and I love you so much.”  
He takes a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her ear.  
“I am not lying about the other part though. I really want to show you off to the world and do regular things like a couple do. Go to the movies, go walking on the beach, the park with Driver. But without having to turn our backs every five minutes. Just live it free you know.”  
She nods and keeps looking at him.  
“You can be a Bio teacher at a big university since you have a Doctorate degree, I will continue off where I left off in Psychology. I want to be able to share the world with you,” he explained.  
Smiling softly, she gently pecks his lips and leans her forehead against his and gently runs her thumb on his cheek.  
“Remember what I said when you and I became partners, I go where you go. Well, its never going to change,” she spoke softly and kissed him softly on his rough lips falling back on their love tryst once more.  
The next day, they both turned their guns and badges in, without even looking back.  
Did they know things were going to change?  
Yes.  
Did they know what the future hold for them?  
No.  
They did know however that it was going to be them together.  
And that is something that will never change.


End file.
